When Lonely Hearts Meet: Ultimatum
by Marwil
Summary: The last of the WLHM trilogy. This is a sad story. Character deaths are on the way. A tragic ending, I think. This is ItaxOC


**For all those who supported, thank you very much. Here's Ultimatum.**

_**Finale**_

It was times like this that she hated the most. Times when the night is dark, cold and rainy. It makes her feel lonely, and alone. Indeed, she is. For tonight is the start of the end, the beginning of the finale. It was the greatest performance of her life. She had said goodbye to her fans, they will surely miss her, forever. She quit her job and she auctioned her mansions everywhere. All that remains is this house that she is staying in. She could never sell it, never. It was the only thing that remains of who she was. It was the remaining heirloom of her past, her fake past. It was real and fake at the same time. She was never really the daughter of a multi-billionaire Hanagisawa Keiko, her mother. She missed her mother.

Keiko died a few months ago, exactly on the week where her baby was being concepted in her womb. Yes, a baby. The result of Itachi's love for her. She was planning on raising the baby herself, however, the circumstances have turned against her. She had to use her baby to correct things, to try to fix her loved ones' lives. The baby is now under the care of hidden leaf, she got it out of her and entrusted it to the expertise of the medics of Konoha.

_Ring! Ring!_

Her phone rang. It was him.

"Hello, Hanagisawa Asuka speaking." She said

"What does a missing nin of Konoha need of an elder like me?" the old man was obviously infuriated by the call, he, one of the konoha elders, had to do. FORCIBLY.

"I have a few things to ask of you and I need you to do as I say."

"Why would I do that?" he replied, cocky in his tone.

"Because you have no choice." She said, voice stern, cold, commanding.

"..."

"Now that we are finally on the same page, let me start."

"I am reminding you that I am a highly respected elder. I could refuse you and you can't do anything about it." He replied, refusing to accept defeat.

"Yes I can." She said, amused. An eleven year old boy was sitting next to him. She pulled his hair and put him on phone.

"Grandpa! Help me" He cried.

"See? Now you know you have to do everything I tell you." she said, stroking the boy's her. She put the mouthpiece near her as she kissed the boy on the lips. The boy screamed of disgust.

"Curse your soul! May you be burned in the everlasting flames of hell!" he said, teeth seething with anger. He wanted the girl to just die and leave his grandson alone..

"He, he. Say what you want but listen very closely or..." A boy's scream was heard.

"Aaaaah! Stooooop it!" he cried, tears never stopped flowing.

"Okay, what do you want?" The elder said, accepting his defeat.

"Remember the case of Uchiha clan? I want you to order my arrest and sentence me to death." She looked at the boy, eyes devoid of emotion.

"What? Suicide? You want me to tell everyone that you are responsible?" the elder said in disbelief. '_this kid must be mad. Why is she doing this? What's in it for her?_' he thought. He looked at the dark night sky. The stars are hardly visible.

"The night is cold and dark, and I hate the rain but I must rise in the east to set in the west. A dark night will follow but a new day will begin. One that is much brighter than the previous one." she said

"Kid, are you Minazaki Asuka?"

"Yes." She winched at the sound of her stage name. It was the name she used in her singing career. She hated it. Minazaki was her adoptive mother's former husband's surname.

"Then you're doing this for Itachi, aren't you?" Silence followed. A sigh erupted from the elder. Continuing. "I see. But his life won't be fixed by this alone."

"I know. He has to do the rest and I know he will." She said, her voice hardly escaping her mouth cavity. She never wanted to hear her lover's name again. After what happened in Masaki city, her love for the man just increased. They had two children. One was already six months old.

"I also want you to take care of Uchiha Takachi, our eldest." She said, looking at the crib in the corner. The baby was fast asleep. "Announce this information to him, that I entrusted Takachi to you for the time being. How's my baby?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. You don't have to do this. I can arrange for a fake death. You and him may live together under the care of the village elders, provided you disguise yourself at all times." He said, persuading Asuka to turn back on her decision.

Minutes ago, he felt anger for the girl. Now, he feels pity and understanding. She is a kind person. '_I wonder why she went missing. She was a top leaf Shinobi then. She just disappeared one day and did horrible things._' Asuka, he realized, is a good person and will do everything for her loved ones. She is still a normal person after all. He had always thought that missing nins do not feel. Now she proved him wrong. They do feel but they refuse to let their emotions show.

"What shall I name her then?" he asked, sadness evident in the tone of his voice.

"Sakura. Uchiha Sakura." She said, sobbing. Tears were hard to stop from falling down her cheeks. It was a futile effort to try and prevent them from escaping her eyes.

"Ok. I shall do everything as you say." He said, frustrated by the situation of the poor kid. He wanted to help her but she does not want to be helped. She wants to sacrifice herself for her love.

"One more thing." She quickly said "I want you administer me and Itachi's matrimony. I'll bring him to Konoha."

"Yes, of course. It will be my honor. The Uchiha clan will stand proud due to the salvation you have brought it." He said, saluting the girl. He knows she can't see it but he feels like it.

"One more thing." Her voice was stern, serious.

"What?" he said, worried at her last request.

"I want Itachi to kill me with Amaterasu. Bye. Nice talking to you. I'll be there in five days." She hung up the phone. A beeping sound was heard on the other line.

Asuka sat on the chair, looking at the ceiling of their white mansion. The white marble tiles of the floor contrast with the browns of the plywoods making up the second level's floor. She went to her son, looking at him tenderly, hoping that he would have a good life. A better life than she will ever have. Tears fell on the baby's face. The tied-up boy looked at Asuka, eyes looking at the mother and her son. '_She had children at such a young age. She must be a very loose woman. What a pervert!_' he thought, never comprehending the complexity of the situation. He didn't need to.

"You woman." The boy said "You're a mother at a very young age and it proves that you are a worthless and immoral person. I'll get even with you someday."

Asuka smiled at him, turning around to look at her hostage. She quickly turned back and walked, arms swaying elegantly as her hair swayed in the soft breeze made by her movements.

"You may get even with me sooner than you expected. The hands of time pass quickly by. Soon, all will be gone. At the very end, nothing is important except the things you did in life." She opened the door to her room and shut it close. The boy stood up, arms behind his back. He hopped and hopped and he fell down on the floor.

"Oh well, I'll just sleep on the couch."

Inside her room, she went to bed. The ceiling of her room seemed peaceful, unlike her mind. '_Gaara! I must talk to him before I die._' She dialed a few numbers. A ring was heard.

"Kazekage's office, Kazekage speaking." The voice said, sounding quite bored.

"Gaara. I knew you were still awake." She said "hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You didn't call me just to know how I am, did you?" he said, worried that this may be bad news. '_I hope she's ok. I can still remember that day when my lips touched hers._'

"And what if I did?" she joked.

Gaara scratched his head and looked at his city. "You're very amusing."

"He, he ,he. Singers are meant to amusing. That's why we're called entertainers." She happily said "Anyway, I want you to know that the time has come or me."

"Please don't say that."

"I want you to know that Shinji has got your bijuu."

"Shukaku is back? Where is he?'

"Just go to Konoha five days from now. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone. Somewhere in his room, a man's voice was heard. He was screaming help. He looked and it was a missing nin caught in his sand. "Aaaah yes, an S-class. Bye."

_**Sabaku Sousou!**_

Asuka slept, thinking what might've happened if...

Days quickly moved on and the news of the impending justice on the murder of the Uchiha clan quickly spread. The surviving people of last generation will meet at the square. Itachi quickly went to the city and was welcomed with ANBU personnel. Some looked at him with disgust, some with anger, others with happiness. Different reactions greeted him, most of hatred for what he had done. They still believe that he really did it. If he did it or not, only he knows the answer. And, of course, Asuka knows it too.

Sharp eyes caught his attention. A cloaked person looked at him with the intent to kill. He knew those eyes all too well. Sasuke was much too predictable. The young lad wanted to kill him, with his bare hands. It was all his fault really. He told his little brother to do it. Good thing he was still innocent. Someone saved his little brother's life. He looked at his little brother in disguise.

"Sasuke, get out of there and escort me to the mansion. Now!" he commanded. Sasuke followed angrily, out of the fact that he still can not disobey his older brother's commands. The ANBU were escorting him towards the Uchiha mansion. The two walked, not minding the looks they received. The younger was received with much jubilation. The older with much hatred, disgust.

"This must be how Naruto felt like. He was alienated, pushed around, discriminated against." He said to himself.

Sasuke looked at him angrily. "You don't know what he feels like so don't compare yourself to him, you murderer."

Itachi couldn't say anything in return. His eyes then focused on a familiar figure. A familiar voice was calling out to him. He searched the source and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was his lover, Asuka. She quickly clung to him and pulled him inside. But something is wrong.

"Why are you so old all of a sudden?" Itachi asked. Asuka looked four years older(20 yrs old).

"I was always this old. I guess I never told you." She lied. " I used a special technique that's hard to see through, even with doujutsu such as sharingan."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. He did not care how she got that old but the reason behind it is mysterious. Why would Asuka hide her true age? Not that he believed all of it in his mind. Only his heart believed. When they got to the mansion, a festive wedding was set. Asuka was in her red Kimono, he only noticed that now. Hours later, the wedding was over. After a few more hours, the two was left alone in their room. They had their honeymoon as Sasuke did missions to make ends meet with the two jobless under his care. Days passed by and Asuka became restless, especially today. Itachi was blindfolded. He was taken to what seems like a carriage and after a while of riding, they arrived. He walked into what seems like a big room for important things. He could sense a presence other than him and the ANBU guards. He was told to do the Amaterasu. After he did, sobs were heard. And one last familiar voice was heard. It was Shinji's. He spoke...

"She loves you very much, Itachi."

Silence. It was finished. They had reached the end.

_**Finale**_

**What happened to the boy and the elder? They lived their lives to the fullest. There is nothing else to say. Itachi never wed again. He loved his kids very much. Sasuke? Well, he...**

**But that's another story...**


End file.
